geekorchicfandomcom-20200213-history
Frank Zhang
"Come on! You want to know what Frank Zhang is worth? Come on!"–Frank threatening the katoblepones'Frank Zhang' (also known as Fai Zhang by Grandma Zhang), is a Roman demigod of Camp Jupiter and one of the main protagonists in The Heroes of Olympus series. He is the son of Mars and Emily Zhang, as well as a legacy ofPoseidon. Frank is one of the seven demigods mentioned in the Prophecy of Seven. He is also the chosen descendant of Vangalis York. History: Frank is the son of Mars and mortal military soldier, Emily Zhang. From his mother, he is a descendant of Periclymenus, who was a grandson of Poseidon and a member of the Argonauts, hence making him a legacy of Poseidon. He was blessed by the god with the power to shift into any kind of animal from human form. In the absence of his immortal father, Frank's grandmother helped to raise him after his mother died in a military accident in Afghanistan. Frank combined his ancestral gift with the powers that he inherited from his divine parent. As such, he was considered to be dangerously powerful, and it was decreed that he would have a short life. At the night of his birth, Juno appeared to his family and pointed out a piece of timber in the hearth, warning that if it was burned entirely he would die. His grandmother gave him the piece of firewood when she knew that he would soon be leaving to go to Camp Jupiter.Lupa and her wolf pack arrived at the Zhang Mansion, and he went through the usual process of proving his strength at the Wolf Manor. Frank arrived at Camp Jupiter about a month after Jason Grace disappeared, and was still on Probatiowhen Percy Jackson arrived. When Frank arrived at Camp, his grandmother instructed him to go to the Praetor and tell her that his great-grandfather was Shen Lun and to beg forgiveness for what Shen Lun did, though she refused to tell him what he did. When Frank arrived at camp, he went to Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano and did as he was instructed. Reyna told him she judged people by their own merits, not what their ancestors did. However, she did tell him not to mention Shen Lun to the other campers at Camp Jupiter, as they'd be less understanding than her. Personality Frank is somewhat shy, cynical, and pessimistic due to personal clumsiness and his low self-esteem. However, he tempers these more negative traits with a strong sense of duty and loyalty, as well as his love for Hazel. Frank had an extreme fear of fire, since it could burn his stick and end his life, though he lost this fear after Leo gives him a special fire-proof bag. In addition, Frank is courageous and a natural battlefield commander. According to Percy, Frank is the only decent son of the god of war that he has ever meet, because, unlike most of his siblings, Frank is not overwhelmingly arrogant and violent. After receiving the Blessing of Mars, Frank becomes much more decisive, confident and straightforward, even slamming Triptolemus into a wall for not healing Hazel and Nico quickly enough. Appearance He is Asian-Canadian and has a babyish face with brown eyes and black short hair which After being given the Blessing of Mars, Frank's appearance changed dramatically. He became taller, he lost his babyish face becoming very handsome. His body became stronger, as his shoulder's became broader and more muscular, he also loss his stomach fat becoming lean but muscular. According to Hazel, he became "warlike handsome". Abilities General Abilities * Latin: As a Roman demigod, Frank can speak and understand a degree of Latin. * Physical Powers: Frank is very strong and swift. He can use his weight to his advantage, crashing into enemies like a bowling ball. After receiving the Blessing of Mars, Frank "unleashed a hurricane of violence" and destroyed over a hundred Katoblepones single-handedly. In addition, he becomes less clumsy and more fit. * French (limited): Frank can speak some Canadian French, having studied it in school, though he is not fluent. It is so different from Hazel's Louisiana French that they can barely communicate. * Chinese (limited): Frank can speak and read some Chinese, though he is not fluent. Demigod Abilities * Archery: Frank's weapon of choice is a bow and arrow. Being the son of Mars, the war god, he is extremely accurate and masterful in shooting. Frank even managed to design different kinds of arrows for different functions. For example, his Hydra Arrows could string together enemies, tying them up or pinning them to walls. * Swordsman: Though he does not usually fight with a sword, Frank, being a son of the war god, is a very skilled swordsman, and defeats over 100 Katoblepones with Hazel's Spatha. He also picked up a sword from a fallen monster, using it to destroy many monsters. * Tactician: Frank has been shown to have great skill in battle planning and leadership. It is also the gift that Mars gave him. * Necromancy (Limited): Frank can control dead ghosts and skeletons of ancient Roman Legionnaires, as shown towards the end of season 1 and spirits of the dead who lost a war. Once Jason promotes him to the rank of Praetor, Frank is able to command an entire ghost Legion, summoned by Nico di Angelo from Diocletian's scepter. Still, Frank's powers over the dead are far inferior to Nico's. * Father's Voices: it is revealed that Ares' and Mars' voices have been constantly bickering and yelling inside of Frank's head ever since Leo started a civil war between both camps, though this is likely unintentional on Mars' part. Frank can somewhat control both voices, and even ask them for advice. * Blessing of Mars: Frank is enveloped by red light that gives him invulnerability and superhuman strength, similar to the curse of Achilles. He has received it twice: in Venice and in the House of Hades. Legacy Abilities * Shape-Shifting: Frank has the limited ability to change into any animal he wishes, mythical or real. However this ability is easier to use during times of danger and battle or if he knows the animal well. The animal itself is also much stronger if Frank knows it well. Frank has so far turned into an elephant, an eagle, a grizzly bear, a weasel, seal, a dragon, a crow, an iguana, a snake, a koi goldfish, a dolphin, a gorilla, a bulldog, a rhinoceros, a swarm of bees, and a lion. After receiving the Blessing of Mars, Frank's shape-shifting becomes more fluid, as he could begin an attack in human form and finish as an animal. Magical Items * Frank's Spear: A gift from the god Mars, before Frank left on his quest. The spear is tipped with a dragon tooth, allowing Frank to summon the spartus Gray. The spear however only had three charges so that Frank had enough time to learn his family gift. After the third charge was used, the spear vanished. * Arrows: Being a skilled archer, Frank managed to design different kinds of arrows for different functions. For example, his Hydra Arrows could string together enemies, tying them up or pinning them to walls. Frank also carries around Imperial Gold arrows in case of monster attacks. * Gorgon Blood: Before Percy used the vials of blood in a bet with Phineas, Frank carried around two bottles of Gorgon Blood, one of them healed while the other killed. Frank picked up the vials after Percy killed the Gorgons. While Frank wanted to use them to prevent his life stick from burning, Percy thought that he picked them up because he didn't want Percy to be seen carrying poison into Camp Jupiter. * Burned Stick: Because Frank is too powerful, being the son of Mars and being a descendant ofPoseidon, Frank's life is connected to a piece of fire wood. If the stick ever burns up, Frank will die. Frank gave the stick to Hazel Levesque as he was told giving it to someone he trusts could prolong his life. In''The House of Hades'', he asks Hazel for it back after Leo gave him his fire-proof bag. The stick burns with the fire of life, allowing Frank to melt the chains that held Death. * Fire-proof bag: Made by Calypso at Leo's request. It was given to the son of Mars when Leo was reunited with the seven to keep his stick safe. The bag is small and white in color with a gold pull string, it is fire-proof and allows the stick to breath and can only open when he wishes so. Frank keeps it tied to his belt. * Frank's Bow: As Leo figures out, Frank's bow has a camoflauge ability to turn into a backpack whenever Frank wills it to. He can actually hold things in the backpack and whenever his bow is in bow form, the possesions in the bag somehow disappear and reappear when he wills it into backpack form. * Gladius: During the war games Frank drew a gladius when he ran out of arrows Relationships Love Interests: Hazel Levesque: Without a doubt, Frank is head over heels in love with this daughter of Pluto. Their common ground stems from them both being outcasts and understanding what little there is tying one another to life. She thinks he is funny and even mentioned that he makes a very handsome elephant. They even kiss right after the battle against Alcyoneus in Alaska. Hazel knows about Frank's secret about the piece of wood that his life depends on. Frank even trusts Hazel enough to give the piece of wood to her for safekeeping. Also when Hazel takes Frank into a blackout and he was shown what Hazel would have looked like if she had lived the first time, he said to Hazel that she was going to grow into a beautiful woman before blushing. They are boyfriend and girlfriend, and started dating at, the end of season 1 Friends: Annabeth Chase Though there are few interactions between Frank and Annabeth, it is obvious that Frank respects and trusts her. When Leo teased him about Chinese handcuffs, he went to Annabeth for help in trying to figure out how to beat them. Annabeth later uses his advice to help her defeat Arachne. Frank was upset when she and Percy both fell in to Tartarus. It is revealed, that even though his father's voices tried to set him against Annabeth, he had ultimately come to trust her. Nico di Angelo While Nico is kind of mysterious and makes everybody else nervous, Frank doesn't feel the same way and may trust him because of Hazel, as he does not doubt Nico's loyalties in The Mark of Athena, unlike Jason and Leo. Nico, on his part, finds Frank amusing, as stated in The Son of Neptune. it is revealed that Frank had always feared Nico, and wasn't sure what scared him more: hordes of restless ghosts or going somewhere alone with Nico. However, after Hazel gets poisoned, Frank is furious with him for not being able to prevent it. Nontheless, when Triptolemus turns Nico into a maize, Frank does his best to save him as well as Hazel, and even slams Triptolemus into a wall for not transforming Nico back. When they reach the Necromanteion, Nico and Frank work well as a team to control an army of undead warriors and defeat Gaea's minions. After they succeed, Nico smiles at him, much to Frank's surprise. They have both played Mythomagic before, though Nico's knowledge of the game is superior, as he had the Africanus Extreme expansion deck. Another thing they have in common is their love for Hazel. Leo Valdez Frank initially disliked Leo, partly because he was afraid of how he could manipulate fire, and because of his relationship with Hazel. Frank is also uneasy about Leo at first because of his similarity to Hazel's former love, Sammy. The two have contrasting personalities: Frank being far more serious and Leo's lack of control of what he says and his tendency to tease Frank. Frank often walks in on Hazel and Leo talking, which annoys him. When they were at the great Salt Lake, Frank scowled when he found out Leo was going with Hazel to get Celestial bronze and lime, initially not understanding Leo. When they were attacked by the skolopendra, Leo forgets the Sonar and Coach Hedge complained: 'Maybe if you hadn't been staring into Hazel's eyes, holding hands for so long-'. Frank was enraged and demanded an explanation, though when Leo offers one, Frank calms himself. He also argues with Leo a lot, like when Hazel was pinpointing her brother,Nico's location in Rome. Frank agreed to accompany her but when she invited Leo to come too, "His smile turned into something more like Chrysaor's mask" as Percy puts it. However, near the end of The Mark of Athena they seem to have made up, and act like friends, with both of them discovering that they lost their mothers to fire, and Leo complimenting Frank's ability to speak Chinese. In The House of Hades, it is revealed that the main reason Frank was initially so hostile towards Leo was due to his father's voices constantly ordering him to kill him. Frank is very thankful when Leo gives him a special fire-proof bag for his burned stick. Family: Mars Frank's relationship with his father is a complicated one. His father obviously cares about him, and feels immense pride in his son, though Frank is somewhat put off by his father, both for his boasting of Frank and his skill and for Mars being the god of War since Frank lost his mother to war. However, Frank slowly comes to accept that he is the son of the war god, and is given not only a spartus summoning spear, but even his mother's favorite book: The Art of War, by Sun Tzu. Mars encourages his son to use his mind in a battle rather than pure guts, and warns Frank of his role in an ultimate choice Percy must make. In The House of Hades, it is revealed that Ares' and Mars' voices have been constantly bickering and yelling inside of Frank's head. Later, when Frank challenges over a hundred Katoblepones, Mars grants him his Blessing. Mars was so extremely proud of Frank's victory over the monsters, that he not only granted him his wish of a serpent, but even gave Frank a more powerful and handsome build, and his Greek and Roman forms were momentarily united. Percy Jackson Percy and Frank have a very brotherly relationship, and Frank felt comfortable telling Percy about his mother's death. Percy, on his part, admired Frank's great courage and states that he is proud to be related to him. They are both related through Periclymenus, though Percy would be Frank's "Great a thousand times" uncle. When Percy tries to explain this to Tyson, he caves and says that Frank is his brother because Tyson doesn't quite understand exactly how they are related. Throughout''The Son of Neptune'', Percy and Frank remain good friends, and Percy is constantly supporting Frank and making him feel better about himself. Frank is devastated when both Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus, and agrees to follow Nico's lead to the House of Hades to save them. Tyson Tyson and Frank have a short lived relationship but Tyson likes Frank and calls him his brother, giving him a bear hug after learning that they're related. Frank, on his part, seems to care about Tyson too, as he asked the Cyclops if he is a fighter, not wanting his new friend to get hurt. Emily Zhang Frank loved his mother a lot, and she loved him. After she died in the war, he was shattered. He is shown to care about her a lot. Grandma Zhang Although Grandma Zhang seems harsh, she really does care about Frank, and Frank cares about her. He was very worried for her safety when her house was surrounded. Etymology * Frank is a name derived from a spear that was used by a Germanic people of the same name. * Zhang (張) comes from the Chinese word for "Bow-maker," as well as "Master of bows." It is the third most common Chinese name and can also be written as Chang, Jang, Cheung, Chong or Truong (which all above is written as "張"). Zhang is also used as a first name in China. * His Chinese name, Fai, is either the Wade–Giles version of "Hui"(辉), which means "brightness", or "Fei" (飞), which means "to fly". * Zhang Fei (张飞)is the name of a historical warrior during the time of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. His weapon was a spear, which may be a reference to Frank's weapon. * His name also means "call" in Persian. * Frank might be derived from Frankenstein, because of his fear of fire. * Frank can also mean honest, redirected from a Medieval Latin word, "francus" meaning free. Trivia * Frank has both Roman and Greek lineage because his ancestor is Poseidon, a Greek god, and his father is Mars, a Roman god. * Among the seven heroes, he is one of three, along with Hazel Levesque (Cajun French) and Leo Valdez(Spanish & Morse code), who speaks a language not inherent from their respective godly parents, because Frank can speak Canadian French and a little bit of Chinese. * In The Son of Neptune, the only word he recognizes in Chinese is his last name, 张, but in The Mark of Athena, he could read in Chinese, and found the location of Arachne's lair under the Emmanuel Building posted by a Chinese tourist. * He is apparently an exception among demigods as he is diagnosed with neither ADHD nor Dyslexia. Instead he is lactose-intolerant. * His favorite meal for breakfast is a poached egg and bacon on toast with a glass of orange juice. * Like the Greek hero Meleager, his life force is connected to a piece of wood and he will die if it is ever completely burned. * The ogres at Grandma Zhang's house who wanted to eat Frank to gain his powers may be a reference to the Chinese legend the "Journey to the West" (西遊記) where monsters and demons wish to eat the flesh of the monk Tang Xuanzang (唐玄奘) to gain immortality. * His shape shifting abilities may be also be a Journey to the West reference, in which the Monkey King Sun Wukong (孙悟空）can also shape shift. * His name is a reference to the weapons he uses, the spear and bow. Frank is a name that originated from the Germanic tribe called the Franks, who got their name from the type of spear they used. Also in Chinese, the last name Zhang can mean archer or drawing a bow. * He's related to Percy Jackson through his mother, Emily, as her family descends from Periclymenus — a grandson of Poseidon. * Besides Hercules and (possibly) Perseus, Frank is the only known character that is a demigod, but also a legacy. * Frank is one of five known demigods (the others being Hylla, Reyna, Nico and Bianca) to not be born in the United States, the country the gods currently live in, as he was born in Vancouver, Canada. * Before he was claimed by Mars, he hoped that Apollo would claim him. * Frank was the only demigod who in The Son of Neptune did not have strange demigod dreams. * In The Son of Neptune it says that Frank has a flat-topped wedge haircut, but in his official picture he has a crew cut. * Vitellius told Frank that his archery was unmanly but this is very inaccurate as battlefield archery only went out of practice after Rome fell in the 5th century. Until then Rome created some of the best mounted bow like catapults (ex. the Ballista). * Frank met Mars, his father, five days after the fifth anniversary of when Percy, Annabeth, and Grover first met Ares. * Frank is the only known demigod to be a school spelling bee champion. * Frank is the only demigod seen in the series to have been given the Mars Blessing twice. * He is the only male Greek Legacy in modern day. * Frank is very similar to Neville Longbottom in J.K. Rowling's fantasy series Harry Potter. ** Both Frank and Neville are insecure about their own abilities. Both were raised by their critical grandmothers. ** Both of their mothers were warriors (Soldier and Auror) who met an early end: Emily Zhang died in Afghanistan and Alice Longbottom was tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange. ** Both, at one point, transformed into an animal: Frank had the gift from Poseidon and Neville was turned into a canary in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. ** Both were given a confidence boost by the main hero: Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. ** In the end, both characters ended up playing a big role in their respective wars: Neville stood up to Lord Voldemort, destroying his final Horcrux; Frank destroyed the Giant Alcyoneus and released Death. ** Both came from ancient families with a connection to the world that gives them their special powers: the Gods and wizarding world respectively. ** Also, Frank shares his first name with Neville's father. ** Both have strict grandmothers who have shown to care for them a lot and are also proud of them for doing something important. Frank destroying Alcyoneus (plus unleashing death) and Neville, standing up to Lord Voldermort. * His grandmother gave him a stick that will cause him to die if it burns. This may say that he might live forever if it never burns. * Frank is one of the two characters in the both series to get Ares' Blessing, the other being Clarisse La Rue. =